Miracles Die Too
by MadhouseChaos
Summary: A shocked Tavros finds out that his best bro is also dead.  Not exactly my best/most worked on work:Would love CONSTRUCTIVE critisism anyway  Most likely not to be finished
1. OnE

adiosToreador began trolling terminallyCapricious at ?:?

AT:uH, gAMZEE,,,

AT:aRE YOU REALLY AVAILABLE?

AT:i MEAN, LIKE, HERE AVAILABLE TO CHAT,,,

TC:hEy BrO.

AT:lIKE.. aRE YOU DEAD?

AT:aH, YEAH, HEY.

TC:YeAh. I'm PrEtTy MoThErFuCkInG dEaD.

TC:i ThINk.

TC:Or HoPe At ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg LeAsT.

AT:oH, THATS REALLY GOOD, }:)

AT:eR, BAD, }:(

AT:oR,,i DONT EVEN KNOW, REALLY,

TC:ItS fUcKiNg MiRaCuLoUs.

TC:HoNk. :o)

TC:I dIdNt ThInK iTd AcTuAlLy WoRk.

AT:wORK,,, }:?

TC:ThAt ItD kIlL mE.

AT:oH GOG,, yOU DIDNT,,,,

TC:DiDnT wHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR?

AT:oH GOG,, gAMZ,

TC:WhAtS bEiNg AlL wRoNg TaV-bRo?

AT:yOU SAID YOU DIDNT THINK ITD WORK,,,

AT:dID YOU,,,

AT:dID YOU DIE LIKE, uH, ON PURPOSE,,

TC:i ThInK i FuCkInG dId. It WaS mOtHeRfUcKInG hArDeR tHaN i ThOuGhT.

AT:pLEASE SAY YOU DIDNT,,

AT: }:(

TC:WhAtS wRoNg BrO?

TC:ItS mOtHeRfUcKiN' gReAt I cAn EvEn Be LiKe TaLkIn' WiTh YoU. :o)

AT:wELL, uH, yES,i DO LIKE BEING ABLE TO CHAT WITH YOU AGAIN,

AT:iVE MISSED YOU QUITE ALOT, aCTUALLY

AT:bUT THATS, uH, nOT THE POINT,

TC:yOu ReAlLy MiSsEd Me?

AT:tHE POINT IS YOU SHOULDNT, uH, tRY TO DIE

AT:yOU SHOULD TRY TO, uH, lIVE,

AT:yEAH, i UH, hAVE,

TC:wHy?

TC:i WaS hUrTiNg mOtHeRfUcKiNg EvErYbOdY. :o(

TC:AlSo WhY wOuLd YoU mIsS mE?

TC:If YoUrE cOoL wItH mE aSkInG

AT:wELL, uH, yES, bUT YOU STOPPED,,,

AT:yOU WERENT DOING IT, uH, aNYMORE,,

TC:ThAt DoNt Be MaTtErRiNg NoW, i AlReAdY fUcKeD Up So MuCh.

TC: :o( HoNk

AT:bUT, uH, i THINK THAT IT DOES, lIKE, uH, YOU STOPPED, aND, uH, SO YOU WERENT HURTING

AT: aNYMORE

TC:WeLl, MaYbE yOu CoUlD tRy AnD bE lIkE, iN mY hOrNs Or WhAt EvEr ThE fUcK tHaT iS

AT:}:?

TC:It WaS lIkE, ThErE wAsNt MoThErFuCkInG mUcH lEfT fOr Me.

AT:oH, bUT, tHERE, uH, hAD TO BE SOMETHING

TC:I dIdNt HaVe YoU tHeRe.

TC: HoNk :o(

AT:i UH, dONT THINK THAT THAT IS REALLY SO IMPORTANT

AT:i MEAN, i UH, i DONT KNOW THAT THAT IS A REALLY GOOD REASON

TC:BrO...

TC:I wEnT mOtHeRfUcKiNg ApEsHiT oN aLl ThOsE mOtHeRfUcKeRs FoR nO rEaL rEaSoN

TC:ThAt I tHoUgHt WaS a ReAl ReAsOn

TC:So I tHoUgHt I nEeDeD a NoT sO gOoD rEaSoN tO bE dOiN' sO tO mYsElF.

TC:BuT i HaD a FuCkInG gOoD oNe.

AT:uH, i, uH, gUESS BUT, WHAT WAS IT,,,

TC:I aLrEaDy MoThErFuCkInG tOlD yOu.

AT:uH, i UH,,,

TC:I dIDn'T hAvE mY tAv-BrO.

TC:BuT nOw I dO,

TC: HoNk :o)

AT:i REALLY DONT THINK, uH, yOU SHOULDVE DONE IT NO MATTER WHAT,,,

AT:aND, uH, iTS KIND OF, uH, fLATTERING THAT YOU THINK iM THAT IMPORTANT,

AT:bECAUSE i THINK THAT PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE, uH, eLSE DOESNT LIKE ME THAT MUCH,,,

AT:bUT THE POINT, uH, tHAT iM TRYING TO MAKE IS THAT YOU SHOULDNTVE DONE IT

TC: :o(

AT:bECAUSE THATS A REALLY, uH, bAD THING TO BE DOING

TC:Do YoU hAtE mE nOw?

AT:aND BECAUSE YOU SHOULD WANT TO LIVE

AT:nO, i COULD NEVER EVER HATE YOU,,,

AT:i JUST COULDNT DO THAT,, yOURE TOO NICE,

AT:yOURE MY BRO,,

TC:I dIdNt WaNt To LiVe, WhY iS tHaT bAD?

TC:tHiS iS sOoOoO mUcH bEtTeR

TC:AnD ii ThInK iVe PrOvEn MySeLf NoT bEiNg So MoThErFuCkInG nIcE

AT:tHAT WASNT REALLY YOU

AT:aND BECAUSE ITS, uH, nATURAL TO WANT TO BE LIVING

TC:MaYbE iM nOt BeIn' LiKe ThAt NaTuRaL aNd ShIt

TC:TaVrOs?

AT:wHAT IS IT,,

TC: CaN i FuCkIn' SeE yOu AgAiN?

TC:LiKe YoU yOu, NoT lIkE yOuR sEvErEd HeAd I pAcKeD aRoUnd?

TC:BeInG aLl MoThErFuCkInG uNnAtUrAl.

AT:yEAH

AT:wAIT,,, MY,, NEVERMIND,

AT:i THINK iD LIKE THAT, uH, tOO

TC:ReAlLy?

AT:uH, yOU SEEM LIKE, uH, rEALLY AFRAID i DONT LIKE YOU ANYMORE

TC:YeAh, I wAs MoThErFuCkInG aWfUl. I wOuLdNt BlAmE yOu If YoU dIdNt.

AT:bUT i DONT,, tHATS WHAT iM TRYING TO TELL YOU

AT:yOU DONT NEED TO BE AFRAID OF THAT

AT:i REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU gAMZEE

TC:ItS lIkE a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe YoU aRe FeElInG tHaT wAy

AT:i, uH, dONT THINK YOU QUITE UNDERSTAND WHAT iM TRYING TO TELL YOU

TC:ThAt YoUrE sTIlL mY bRO?

AT:nO

AT:i MEAN, yES, i, uH, aM BUT THATS NOT,,,,

AT:lIKE, iVE HAD LOTS OF TIME TO, uH, tHINK HERE

AT:aND iVE THOUGHT A, uH, lOT ABOUT YOU, aCTUALLY

TC:TaVrOs?

AT:aND, uH

AT:yEAH,,

TC:ArE yOu MaYbE sUgGeStInG tHaT yOu FeEl PrEtTy FuCkInG fLuShEd In My DiReCtIoN?

AT:yES, THATS WHAT, uH, iM TRYING TO SAY

AT:sORRY

TC:WhY aRe YoU mOtHeRfUcKiNg SoRrY?

AT:bECAUSE,,

AT:i DONT ACTUALLY KNOW i, uH,JUST FELT LIKE i HAD TO SAY THAT

AT:i GUESS

TC:I dOnT tHiNk ThAt YoU bE nEeDiNg To Be DoInG iT aLl LiKe MoThErFuCkInG tHaT

AT:wHY NOT,,,

TC:BeCaUsE i MoThErFuCkInG lOvE yOu TaV-bRo

TC: HoNk :o)

terminallyCapricious ceased trolling adiosToreador at ?:?

Tavros: Be Flustered ==


	2. tWO

AdiosToreador began trolling TerminallyCapricious at ?:23

AT:gAMZ,, wHY DID YOU LOG OFF AT SUCH AN, uH, IMPORTANT MOMENT,,

AT:dID SOMETHING, uH, bAD HAPPEN,,,

AT:pLEASE SAY NO,

AT:pLEASE, pLEASE, pLEASE,

AT:oH GOG,,,

adiosToreador ceased trolling terminallyCapricious at ?:30

You are now the flustered troll.

Or more precisely, at the moment, the scared expletive-less troll. You are scared out of our mind that your friend, well, **more than friend,** now, you suppose, has just gotten hurt or even worse. Which seems odd because said troll is already dead. You are also very confused at the moment, as it seems said more than friend offed himself very recently, and, surprisingly enough, seems very satisfied with having done so. What is even more perplexing is that you find **yourself** elated about it as well. Though to be truthful, you think that is more a result of his reason than that he did so. You are rather upset that he went through with it. You are flattered that he only did so **for the sake of being with you,** or at least it seems so. You find that you are angry at yourself for being so selfish. You also find that you don't feel selfish at all, and question the aforementioned anger.

Really though, you need to stay on the subject. Your now kind of more than a friend, also best bro ever, Gamzee could be in trouble. You can think of no other reason for him to have suddenly logged off, I**t's not as if he is always spacing out or easily distracted**, or really anything like that. The last statement was very obvious sarcasm, something that Dave has been teaching you since you started visiting him for rap battles, and as such it completely reassures you that your bro is more than likely not in any danger. Well, not completely reassured, no, you are still quite worried**. Your think-pan is clouded by a series of excited emotions**, you cannot organize it into anything logical enough to calm yourself down. **You are all in a tizzy. **

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

You squeak in a manner embarrassingly nowhere near dignified. You then head towards the door, hoping the **not so just a friend anymore best bro** that has been making you **so flustered** is the one at your door. You allow yourself to see this particular cup as half-full due to a few compelling facts. Dave would never visit you, you always visit him, and even if he were to do so, he would not knock. He's simply to cool for that. Aradia always appears at your window when she comes for a visit, and no-one else you know to be dead would want to visit you. Of course, **you wouldn't have to think so much about it if you'd hurry up and open the door,** but instead you stand directly in front of said entrance/exit. You're trembling hand is all but on knob, yet you cannot bring yourself to turn it.

**KNOCK HONK KNOCK**

Upon hearing the stray horn honk in between the door knocks made you a little less weary. You pull the door open, **smiling like some kind of idiot**, but that is fine because idiot is exactly the way you feel and the clownish troll in front of you is doing the same thing through exhausted pants and wheezes. His hands rest on his knees, and you can't help but try and figure out what lies inside the **mysterious plastic bag** you spotted in his non-horn-occupied hand.

TC:HeY tHeRe MoThErFuCkEr, WhAt ThE FuCk Is BeInG aLl Up?

AT:gAMZ, i WAS, uH, wORRIED,

TC:WhY bRo? I wAs JuSt FuCkInG hEaDiNg OuT hErE. ThOsE dReAm BuBbLeS aRe BeInG PrEtTy MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcUlOuS iN gEtTiNg Me HeRe AlL fAsT aNd ShIt.

AT:uH, YES, i FIND THEM TO BE QUITE MOTHEREXPLETIVING AS WELL, bUT, uH, i WAS WORRIED BECAUSE YOU LOGGED OFF ALL OF A SUDDEN,,, aND,,,,,,,,,,,

TC:Oh DuDe, I sHoUlD'vE dOnE tHaT. ThE nOt ChIlL pArT oF tHiS wAs BeInG mY fAuLt. BuT iT's ChIlL nOw So I gUeSs It Is BeInG aLl GoOd AnD sHiT, rIgHt BrO?

AT:uH, yES, aLL IS CHILL BETWEEN US, oR WELL NO ACTUALLY, uH, i MEAN THAT, uH, wERE FINE AND CHILL AND ALL BUT, uH, i STILL DONT THINK THAT WE ARE DONE DISCUSSING YOUR, uH, pROBLEM,,,,,,

TC:WhAt?

AT:iN THAT, uH, i MEAN TO SAY THAT iM STILL NOT COOL WITH YOU HAVING GOTTEN HERE THE WAY YOU DID, bUT i AM ALL COOL AND, uH, cHILL WITH YOU YOURSELF,,,

TC:ShOuLd I hAvE mOtHeRfUcKiN' nOt RuN hErE?

AT:tHATS NOT, uH, qUITE WHAT i MEANT BY THAT,,, aCTUALLY,

TC:WeLl WhAt ThE fUcK dId YoU mEaN tHeN mOtHeRfUcKeR?

AT:i MEANT HOW YOU GOT, uH, iN THE DREAMBUBBLES, nOT HOW YOU WALKED QUICKLY THROUGH THEM,,

TC:Aw BrO, cAn'T wE jUsT cHiLl FoR a BiT bEfOrE yOu AlL uP aNd RuIn My ChIlL, tAv-BrO. I wAs AlL uP aNd ExCiTeD tO bE aLl HaNgInG wItH yOu LiKe BeFoRe.

AT:i, uH, sORRY gAMZEE,,, iTS JUST SO HARD TO PICTURE YOU BEING SO, uH, uN-CHILL THAT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO,,,, LETS JUST, uH, gO AHEAD AND HANG OUT,,,,

TC:ThAtS mOtHeRfUcKiNg SwEeT tAvRoS.

AT:i, uH, yEAH,,, tHANKS, uH, yOU CAN BE COMING IN NOW, uH, i THINK,

Gamzee, Enter hive = =


	3. ThReE

You proceed to enter this miracle's hive. You have never done so feeling quite as motherfucking amazing as you do right now. Giving your horn a couple of squeezes along the way, you set your **special little plastic bag of miracles**, that pale in comparison to the one in front of you, down. You eye the room, and suddenly have this feeling things have changed, **actually, you know they have**, since the last time you paid your favorite chocolate blooded troll a visit. A very long, cushioned, white chair now resides smack dab in the middle of the room, and a few **miscellaneous metallic devices** you really don't trust are scattered throughout the place.

AT:oH, uH, tHOSE ARE SOME OF THE HUMAN, uH, tHINGS THAT DAVE HAS BEEN, uH, sHOWING ME, i UH, rEMEBERED THEM INTO BEING, uH, hERE,

You nod, giving your best smile to the miracle-bro as he answers your not yet spoken questions **like some kind of mirthful messiah.** You take a walk over to that elongated chair and push your hand against it, laughing a bit at it's plush feel. You grab a handful of magic dust from your pocket and s**plash yourself in the face for a hearty helping for luck **before plopping down on the squishy thing. You sink in a bit, but even that feels really comfortable. You pat the stark white cushion next to you, leaving a shimmering hand print on the place you're hoping that your sweet Toreador will plant himself. He does as you were wishing, either not thinking about or not caring about the inevitable sparkle stain soon to appear on the rear of his pants.

You stare down at said pants for a moment before grabbing onto his leg, t**he motherfucking real deal, not some metal robo-wannabe limb**. Miracle of fucking miracles, that is bitching awesome. You notice brown clustering in the cheeks of the owner of this no longer fake leg, and smirk in accordance. **Your bro is by far the cutest motherfucker ever**. You can't help yourself, so you pull up the hem of the other leg of his baggy black bottoms and peek at his somewhat scrawny calf. Now his whole face burns** a pretty miraculous shade of cocoa.**

AT:uH, tHEY WERE K-KIND OF JUST, uH, bACK ONCE i, uH, wAS D-DEAD,,,,

TC:ThAtS fUcKiNg MiRaCulOuS bRo.

AT:yEAH, i SUPPOSE IT IS PRETTY, uH, mIRACULOUS,

TC:TaV?

AT:uH, yES,,

TC:WhY aRe YoU bLuShInG sO mOThErFuCkInG mUcH?

AT:i UH, wELL,,,,

AT:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

TC:BrO?

**You can't breathe.** Your almost kind of a matesprit, **or at least that is what you hope he is,** has just asked you a question far to humiliating to answer. This being because answering that aforementioned question would require seeming very forward. You're afraid that he wouldn't want you to be forward, even though you're actually pretty sure he would like that. Still, fear overrides logic and has its dear friend low self esteem stab at it with the sharp horns of possible failure. Your clownish bro removes his hands and stares at you worriedly. You bite your lip for a second before taking a deep breath and spitting out a half-expletived excuse.

AT:i DONT KNOW, uH, aCTUALLY,,,

AT:aHAHA,,

TC:Oh, AlRiGhT tHeN.

You mentally kick yourself right in the face, square between those oversized bull horns of yours. You ask yourself what Rufio would do to redeem himself, but quickly shake your head no to that, probably making yourself look like more of an idiot than you've already managed. Rufio is fake, like unicorns, pixies, so on so forth, and even if he was real, he wouldn't have screwed that up in the first place, so he wouldn't have to win back any face with his clownish guest. You somehow muster up enough guts to try an actual and truth-full response.

AT:oR, uH, iF i HAD TO GUESS, iD SAY THAT ITS PROBABLY, uH, bEING S-SO CLOSE TO, uH,, yOU,

AT:aCTUALLY,

AT:aHAHAHA,,

TC: :o)

TC: So YoU lIKe BeInG cLoSe To ThIs MoThErfUcKeR?

AT:uH, i,,

AT:yES, i VERY MUCH DO, uH, lIKE THAT,

You are fighting back the urge to laugh, because even though **you** know it'd be because of how totally and utterly **adorable your miracle is being right now**, you also know that he will think you are making fun of him. The last thing you want is for that motherfucker to feel any kind of bad, so you keep your giggles in, despite how hard it is becoming to do so. You lean towards said motherfucker and press your finger to his nose,** letting loose an obligatory "HoNk"** and grinning from horn to candy corn colored horn. The corners of his lips tease upward as a timid response, as even more of that coffee blood finds it's way to his face. **You lose the battle with your laugh-box and chuckle a bit manically.** Surprisingly enough he does the same thing, albeit more nervously than manically by quite a lot, but nonetheless.

TC:YoUvE gOt A pReTtY fUcKiNg MiRaCuLoUs LaUgH bRo.

AT:aH, uH, tHANK YOU, i THINK,

TC:No MoThErFuCkInG pRoBlEm TaV.

You move in even closer, draping your arms around the shoulders of **your motherfucking best flushed bro ever.** You can feel him tense up for just a moment before he mimics your movements and you sense his fingers lock together on the back of your neck. Feeling a bit adventurous, you shift and throw your leg around to the other side of the motherfucker, kneeling above his lap, **attempting a somewhat seductive gaze that just melts into your usual dopey smile** before it's even noticed. Not that you think he would've noticed even if it had stayed on for an hour, he was too busy squeezing his eyes shut, **being a cute little shy motherfucker again.** You take initiative, and press a hope-full kiss to the bridge of that miracles nose. He smiles sweetly, eyelids creeping open.

Tavros:Go Along with it ===


	4. fOUR

You are now going along with it.

Not that you think you could fight back, **you are far from being able to actually speak**. Not that you would if you could either, **you are enjoying it far too much**, the attention that is. **His attention**. That thing you thought you would **never ever** get again when you finally realized how much you wanted it, or needed it even. The clown you now know for sure is your matesprit is hovering slightly over you, and he seems to be **trying especially hard not to laugh.** Or rather, not to laugh again, but this time there doesn't seem to be some apparent reason. You hope you haven't done anything wrong. It's too bad you can't work up enough of a voice to ask, especially since the **squeak resulting from your efforts sent him into a slight fit of giggles**. You avert your eyes, cheeks stinging from the sheer heat of your blush.

TC:SoRrY tHeRe TaVrOs I dIdNt MeAn To AlL gO aNd LaUgH aT yOu.

AT:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

TC:TaV? YoU oK bRo?

AT:,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

TC:... It WaS jUsT tHaT yOu WeRe AlL bEiNg ShY aNd It WaS pReTtY fUcKiNg CuTe Of YoU.

TC: :o?

**Cute**. You never really thought you'd be so happy to be described as such. **It isn't exactly a masculine compliment**, and you almost feel like you should be insulted, but you don't. **You feel elated.** With only a second of hesitation you lean your head on your matesprit's chest, **tightening your embrace**. You soon feel him do the same to the top of your head. You swallow hard, still **trying to coax your voice-box into at least stuttering something out.** You're kind of afraid to try again because of how well your last attempt at conversation went. **With a deep breath you finally manage it.**

AT:i.. iTS, uH, aLRIGHT gAMZEE,

TC: MhMmM.

It is **all** most certainly motherfucking right. **Everything**. The only thing **not** fucking miraculous at the moment is that you are a little worried your **blood-pumper's thumping** will bother the motherfucker you're holding right now. You feel **a little indigo fly up to your cheeks**. You wonder why shit like that happens when you're really happy, or nervous, or embarrassed. How does that fucking work? **Miracles that's how.** You think for a moment about if that shit shows up through your make-up. Maybe you'll ask Tavros sometime. Sometime when he is not pressed firmly to you of course, you wouldn't dare risk ruining the moment, that'd be like shaking all the carbonation from the Faygo before you all go and drink it. **Carbonation**. Karkat ruined that miracle for you, he's still your best friend though, the motherfucker was just a bit testy that day, it ain't his fault he got all fed up.

You go back to focusing on this **unshaken-Faygo-grade sweet bro** that you're all up and in he lap of. You try your hardest to come up with something to comfort him a little bit more. Not that you think there's something really wrong, it's just that the **cute little motherfucker** is about as nervous as they get. Which, although it is very much adorable beyond all fucking reason, is a bit inconvenient in the current situation. Not to mention that you don't want him to have to go and feel uncomfortable with you. **You want** him to feel free and happy and all sorts of good things everywhere, but especially with you. You want him to be the happiest with you. **That is how you feel about the sweet Toreador, and you want him to feel the same about this Bard**.

TC:YoU sUrE iTs AlL aLrIgHt TaV?

TC:'CaUsE i'M rEaLl SoRrY iF mY lAuGhInG bOtHeReD yOu.

AT:,,,,,,

AT:uH, nO IM FINE,,,

AT:rEALLY,,,

TC:It SuRe DoEsN't FeEl LiKe It BrO.

AT:uH,,,,

TC:FeElS lIkE ii AlL uP aNd MaDe YoU nErVoUs.

TC:YoU dOn'T gOtTa Go AnD bE nErVoUs ArOuNd Me, NoThInG yOu Do WoUlD uP AnD BoThEr Me BrO.

TC: :o)

TC:HoNk

AT:,,,,,,,,,

You can't say that all of that just made you feel **much, much, much more nervous**. You can't say it because you're afraid it would hurt Gamzee's feelings. You can't say it because it would be mean, and you could never be mean to much of anyone, especially him. Most of all, you can't say it because you can't seem to **make yourself speak.** You can, however, pull away from his chest and look up at him. You can smile and nod and even get real **close to his face**. You can do all those things, and you proceed to do them. One thing you can't do is force yourself to press your lips to his. You think it would be to sudden. You're afraid he'll pull away. You're afraid you'll mess it up. He seems to have** none** of those fears, or at least he pushed them aside for the moment it took to **bring the two mouths together.**

You couldn't really describe how it felt if you tried. You know it was warm, a little wet from his not quite completely dry make-up, **that it felt right**, and that when kiss ended you could** taste remnants of grape soda**. You find yourself very curious as to if the extent to which your face is blushing bothered him, if it was too warm, or unsightly. You also find your eyes closed, again. Quickly, you spring them open, only to find that **your dear, clownish matesprit** was doing the same, you can see the indigo thickly through the smears of white make-up adorning his face. **You risk smearing that on his cheek a bit more with your lips**. You would bet that your face is pretty much covered with it right now anyway. He responds with a **bright, dopey grin** and another tight hug.

TC:I fUcKiNg LoVe YoU tAvRoS.

TC:I lOvE yOu So MoThErFuCkInG mUcH.

AT:,,,,

AT:i,,,, uH,,,,

TC:It'S aLrIgHt TaV.

TC:YoU dOn'T hAvE tO sAy It BaCk.

You **really** want to though. You want to **tell your matesprit that you love him**, that you have** for awhile**. That you **dreamed** about kissing him for so long, and that the kiss that actually happened was **much better** than you ever imagined, as simple and short as it was. **That you want to do it again**. You and your throat are still waging a bit of a war though, you can't seem to get it to work much in your favor. You manage a nod. You know you have to do something else, say something else. You once more think about Rufio, this time allowing yourself to lean on that crutch. You think that he would work up the nerve to tell his lover that he loves him. You** beg** Gog to let you do the same.

AT:nO,

AT:i MEAN, uH, nO ii DO HAVE TO,,

AT:bECAUSE ii DO,, uH,,

AT:i LOVE YOU gAMZEE,,

AT: }: #)

TC: :o)

===Gamzee:Ask him to say it again

===Tavros:Be embarrassed

===Gamzee:Ask if he wants to go make-out a little

===Gamzee:Make yourself comfortable

(See description)


End file.
